Beauty and the Beast
by C.Queen
Summary: Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends, Unexpectedly. ShidoxMadoka


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the story lines presented in my various fics. Thanks to all those who read and review and have a really great day.

Beauty and the Beast

Standing outside in the quietness of night Shido was in a philosophical mood. All around him the various animals sat, perched and scurried close, drawn to him as bees were to the sweet nectar of flowers. It was as if he were the Pied Piper and his whistle was his pipe. Not that he called them to him for personal gain, they simply came because they sensed in him a kindred spirit who could use some company. Like tonight, as he rested his back against a tree and listened to soft notes glide through the air to his sensitive ears. He'd become quite knowledgeable about this instrument, the beautiful sounds it produced constantly singing to him. Madoka seemed to enjoy playing for him nearly as much as he enjoyed listening. Then again it was said that music was what most calmed the savage beast. They didn't call him the Beast Master for nothing. And Madoka, she was a fragile china doll, so beautifully made in face and form, an angel come to heaven to grace mere mortals with her music and goodness. The first time he'd seen her he'd known, even in the darkness that this was someone unlike any other. She'd had him in her hand the moment she'd played that violin for him and him alone. After that she'd taken him home with her, like a wounded animal she'd come across and couldn't bear to leave. She hadn't known a thing about him, at least any good things and yet she'd welcomed him as though they'd known each other for years. Perhaps they had, in another life. That at least would explain why being with her was like finding something he'd been searching for forever without even knowing he'd been looking.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

Now he'd been living with her for six months and he could see himself still being there at the end of the year. In truth he couldn't image not being here. This was his spot where he came to listen to her play, their tree. It would be their tree as long as he was alive to protect her. He would never leave her side unless she asked him to go or his being here put her in danger. If he was honest with himself he'd admit that he didn't think he could leave unless it was for those reasons. When he left her to go on a job he always missed her, the thought of returning to her always being paramount in his mind. He worried too, about others taking advantage of her innocence, her trusting nature that made her an easy target for anyone who might mean her harm. That alone was one of the ways he justified staying, of remaining in her life despite the fact that he wasn't worthy of being her quiet and constant shadow. She needed him and as long as that was so he could hide his own need for her behind it. And he did need her, more then he needed the air in his lungs and the blood in his veins. She'd long ago become his life. He wasn't stupid, he knew that he was in love with her, as stupid and foolhardy as that was. He'd tried to justify his feelings for her in a million different ways but he'd come to the conclusion that he was only being more foolish to pretend he didn't know his own heart. Not that he would act on those feelings, to do that would be to fool himself into thinking she could ever return them. She was still a child in so ways and even if she weren't...he would have no business burdening her with his unwanted attention. And it would be unwanted. He was her friend, nothing more and nothing less.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Did Shido like what she was playing, Madoka wondered as she stood in front of her window, playing away as was her habit since she'd learned that Shido often wandered around the grounds at night. She knew her music gave him pleasure and so she played for him as much as possible, anything to make him happy. Having never been able to see she'd occasionally wished to be able to see various things over the years and now there was only one thing she wanted to see. Shido's face. If she could see his face, if only once, then she would be content with that. He'd let her trace his face with her hands but she wanted to see the face everyone else saw every day. She wanted to know what he looked like when he smiled, when he laughed or listened to her music. To see what his eyes said when they looked at her. She knew Shido viewed her as needing his protection and to be honest she was glad for it. Not because she thought she needed it but because it kept him close to her. It gave her a reason to take his hand, to sit beside him and hear him speak to her and his animals. If that was all that she had to hold him to her then she'd take it. However selfish it was of her she couldn't let him go. They said that if you loved something you should let it go. That if it came back to you then you knew it was by their choice to remain and not yours. But what if he didn't come back? It was pure torture when he was away on assignments, wondering if he'd come back injured or even alive. What would it be like if she didn't know for sure that he was coming back at all? The mere thought of it was more painful then any emotional blow she'd ever been dealt. She'd always had her music but if he left she doubted she'd have even that. Just as her music had blossomed since she'd fallen for Shido, she had no doubt that blossom would wither and die without him.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

He was going somewhere tomorrow, another assignment from Heven that he wouldn't tell her about. He never liked to tell her about the things he was doing and the places he was going. Maybe he did it to spare her but the not knowing just made it worse. Who would he be facing? Would he be facing them alone, possibly several people and not just a couple? Would his luck finally run out? Would he not come back to her? Feeling something nudging against her leg Madoka looked down, her dog Mozart nuzzling against her leg, trying to give her what comfort he could. "Thank you, Mozart." Madoka said as she stopped playing, crouching down to give her best friend a quick scratch behind the ear the way he liked it. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm so worried but I can't stop him either. If I tried...he might go away, or worse it might distract him while he's working, worrying about me."

Woofing in sympathy Mozart wished, not for the first time, that Madoka could hear and understand him the way Shido did. If she could then he could tell her that Shido felt the same way that she did. That he loved her and wanted to stay with her always. But unfortunately Shido was the only person that could understand him. And Shido didn't listen when he tried to tell him that Madoka loved him.

"I think you love him almost as much as I do." Madoka chuckled, nuzzling her face against the dog's warm neck. "Sometimes I think, that I should tell him that I do. I mean maybe Shido would want to know, that it would make him fight that much harder to come back. But I don't want my love to be a burden to him, weighing him down if he can't return it. What do you think, Mozart? Do you think he'd want to know?"

Feeling Mozart's head move up and down Madoka laughed in surprise then grew silent. "Shido says all animals can understand us, its us that can't understand animals. I know you talk to him..and maybe you're talking to me now too. If you are..and you think I should tell him...well then nod again, Mozart. Please."

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

The music having stopped Shido watched the light go out in Madoka's room. She was going to bed earlier then usual tonight. She had a concert in two days though so maybe she wanted to get plenty of rest for practice tomorrow. Figuring that to be it Shido began his customary good nights and good byes to his animals, in case he didn't come back. He knew Madoka would take care of them for him if that were to happen. That done he turned to head for the house when his sensitive ears sensed the sound of someone coming. Two someones, one of them being of the canine variety. Madoka? Feeling her before he caught sight of her he could only blink and stare at the vision of her, dressed in a long white nightgown that billowed around her as she held tight to the dog's handle, Mozart running towards him a lot faster then he should have been. Madoka was having a hard time keeping up. Thinking there must be trouble Shido raced forward, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Madoka! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's..wrong." Madoka panted, grateful that Mozart had stopped. Apparently Mozart had wanted to get her here as quickly as possible. Likely to make sure she didn't chicken out, Madoka thought ruefully. "Is it..a nice night out?" Madoka asked, her courage not quite enough yet to get to the main point.

"You must be cold in that." Shido said roughly, trying not to stare as he shrugged out of his sweater and moving closer told her to lift her hands in the air. Watching her do so without hesitation Shido slid the way too large sweater over her arms to swallow her up. "You should be inside where it's warm."

"Your sweater..." Madoka said, hands going up to feel the fabric, inhaling the scent of him that clung to it. But...if this was Shido's...then was his chest bare? Cheeks going red at the thought Madoka began to try to get it off. "You should be wearing this, you'll get cold if.." Madoka began, only to have his hands firmly pull the fabric back down.

"I'm fine. I'm used to the elements. I don't get sick." Shido said gruffly, having no intention of taking his shirt back until they were inside. It was a little cold out but nothing he couldn't handle. The cool autumn breeze on his bare skin was pleasant in face. "Now what are you doing out here?" He demanded, taking a couple steps back to put some distance between them. Seeing her in his shirt was doing odd things to him. Things that were better left un mentioned and unacknowledged.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

"I...that is...Mozart...I mean...you're going away tomorrow right? On another job?" Madoka asked hesitantly, wrapping her arms around her waist self consciously.

"Yes, I'll be back within a couple of days though." Shido reminded her patiently. Mozart had told him how much Madoka worried when he went away and recently he'd cut back on his work as much as possible. Ginji and Snake boy were getting a lot of his assignments on the sole basis that they would take him out of town longer then he liked.

"Well before you go...there's something I need to tell you. I've..I've wanted to tell you for a long time but I was always..I was never sure that I should. But Mozart thinks I should, that's why he practically dragged me here." Madoka explained, staring down at her slippers. Even though she couldn't see his eyes she could feel the intensity from them.

"So something is wrong?" Shido asked, wondering why she seemed so nervous. Perhaps what she had to say involved him? Maybe she didn't want him around anymore?

"No, at least I hope not. I hope you'll be happy to hear what..that is...I know that you likely don't feel the same way I do and I don't want to be a burden but...I want you to stay here always with me." Madoka blurted out, suddenly unable not to say it. "I love you and I want you to always come back to me, no matter what."

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

"You...love me?" Shido repeated, staring at her blankly for a moment, his whole body beginning to shake with emotion once it began to sink in. Madoka loved him, she wanted him to stay with her always. He, the Beast Master, One of the Legendary Four Kings of The Limitless Fortress was being gifted with the love of the most beautiful, caring and good person he'd ever met. His angel..his angel loved him. Not even aware that he'd moved he was suddenly in front of her, his arms reaching out to yank her against him as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he lay his head against hers, breathing in her scent. "How..how could you love me?" He whispered, his body still shaking slightly. "Why?"

"I can't remember not loving you. When we first met, there was just something about you, like we were destined to meet there. As soon as you spoke and asked me to play, I wasn't afraid though I should have been. I just knew that I was safe as long as you were there with me." Madoka said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cuddled close, so glad that he hadn't rejected her words. "I was asking you to stay with me before I even realized why. My teacher had to tell me I was in love before I knew it myself. All I knew was that after we parted ways in the forest..it was as if everything had come alive, more vivid and bright in my world. They say that my playing is a gift from God but really...the way I play now..it's a gift from you to me."

"The first time you played it was as if someone had reached inside of me with warm, gentle hands. I'd been so full of anger and pain since Ginji left but hearing you play..made all that go away." Shido said softly, closing his eyes in pleasure at this moment. He could die this moment and be as happy as any man could have ever been. Because she loved him, was holding him as close as he held her. There was no greater gift to be had. Remembering her earlier words Shido drew her a little closer. "And as long as you want...I'll come back to you. I swear it."

* * *

**A month later**

"Well we need to be going." Shido said after a glance at the clock at the Honky Tonk. Madoka had insisted on dropping by after her rehearsal and just as he'd expected, the stupid snake head was here.

"Awwwwww, do you have to go, Madoka?" Ginji said as he looked over at Madoka with a big smile, not wanting her to go. If she stayed then maybe she'd treat everyone since he and Ban were sorta broke at the moment. "Come on Shido, let her stay for dinner."

"Thanks for the offer but that's not possible." Shido said with a look in his friend's direction that said don't you dare try to emotionally blackmail her into staying. "We have reservations."

"Reservations? For where?" Madoka asked in a surprised voice, this being the first she'd heard about them going anywhere. And why would Shido have made reservations?

"To that restaurant you like near that flower park." Shido said gruffly, not looking at anyone now but at the bar's top.

"Are you talking Madoka on a date?" Ban wanted to know, gapping at Shido like the Monkey had just declared he was marrying Kazumi who'd already borne him three children.

"A...date?" Madoka repeated, a blush coming to her cheeks as she looked over in Shido's direction. "Shido?"

"We're going." Shido repeated, getting up from his seat and taking Madoka's hand practically dragged her out of the place with Mozart following behind with a happy bark. Walking out and onto the sidewalk Shido shifted his hold, tucking her arm into his as he started them in the right direction, his cheeks a little pink. Stupid Ban, he was going to pay for that, Shido thought darkly.

"Are we going on a date?"

"Yes." Shido bit off, not sounding the least bit thrilled with the idea.

"Oh..." Madoka said slowly then beamed up at him with a smile that could have easily lit up the whole world. "I'm so glad."

* * *

Kazuki: Well, who'd have thought?

Natsumi: Well, bless my soul

Ban: Well, who'd have known?

Ginji: Well, who indeed?

Kazuki: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Natsumi: It's so peculiar. Wait and see

Kazuki and Ban: We'll wait and see

All four: A few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before

Ban: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

Natsumi: There may be something there that wasn't there before


End file.
